I need you more than ever
by ichirukigirl10
Summary: Ichigo turns into mindless hollow, leaving Rukia clingling to the feeling of Ichigo lips on hers. The only way to Ichigo back is fight a hollow with a hollow using Dark Rukia. Total Ichiruki and Dark Ichiruki. please R&R!


Total Epilse of the Heart

I ran desperately up the streets of the Setiteri, running towards Ichigo… my beloved Ichigo. Tears streaming down my face, I watched in horror as my darling Ichigo, a mindless heartless hollow tore down building after building in the Setertai, lashing out the Soul Reapers. He gave blood-curding roar, and I crumbled to the ground. I sobbed and sobbed, screaming Ichigo's name.  
"Ichigo, Ichigo, my strawberry! Come back to me!"  
The hollow turned my way, staring at me with empty, black sockets. I froze.  
"Ichigo?" I breathed, my voice cracking.  
The hollow thundered towards me, its spiritual pressure choking me and tearing the life from my body. I gasped for air but none came. I collapsed, grasping my dying my body with all my power. All my strength was drained, leaving me limp and helpless.  
"Ichigo..."  
Ichigo's face flashed in front of me and the feeling of his lips on mine, how strong and passionate they were. The feeling of his hand on my neck, his smile, the look his eyes when he said, "my beautiful Rukia."  
How cute his face was when his embarrassed. How safe and happy I felt when he held me in his arms. All this came rushing back to me as the hollow towered over my dying body. The hollow sneered and held its sword above me to finish me off. I shut my eyes, with the tears still falling and let peace wash over me.  
_Goodbye, my Ichigo Strawberry.  
_"Rukia!"  
I blinked my eyes open and saw the sword inches from my body but it was frozen in place.  
"Rukia…"  
I glanced up and saw not darkness, but Ichigo's warm brown eyes. So Ichigo was fighting the beast that was raging and destroying the entire Soul Society.  
Ichigo's eyes were full of pain and misery.  
"Oh, Ichigo," I whispered.  
"Rukia, I'm so sor…" Ichigo was cut off as a bone rattling roar ripped from the hollow's mouth. The sword crashed down me and I cried out in agony, my ears ringing with the sound of my own dying cries.  
"Rukia!" Ichigo's voice rang my ears as I fell down to the hard ground of the Seteriri.  
"You basted, leave her alone!"  
The last thing I saw before my whole world went black was Soul Reapers throwing nets over the hollow that killed my strawberry.

When I finally came to again, I was lying in the Squad six barracks, clinging onto the feeling of Ichigo's lips on mine. I sat up and let myself go. I sobbed and sobbed and soon began to drown in my own tears.  
"Ichigo, I need you more than ever, hold me tight and never let me go!" I bawled. "ICHIGO!"  
"Hey, keep it down in here!"  
A familiar red head stormed into the room.  
"Renji," I moaned. "I'm sorry; I can't help it he's gone!"  
I buried my face in my hands.  
"Ichigo, Ichigo..."  
When Renji placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, I almost flinched away. I longed for Ichigo's touch, his smile.  
But Ichigo was gone!

I was standing in a green field. I must have been dreaming. Maybe see I'll Ichigo in this dream world. The bright sun warmed my cold back and shoulders as I paraded through the green. Brightly coloured flowers danced sweetly in the light breeze. I noticed a very cute pure white rabbit hopping among the grass. I grinned, scooped it up and pressed it against my cheek. Its soft fur warmed my cheek and I giggled.  
"Ahh, you're so cute!" I crooned. The rabbit gazed at me for me for a moment and nuzzled its head into my raven-black hair.  
Giggling, I held the rabbit to my chest and began dancing through the garden. Then, a chill rattled my bones and I froze in place. The rabbit began to wiggle in my grip and held it to my breast and tried to calm it. Dark cloulds covered the sun, and the rabbit and I huddled together for warmth. All around me, the flowers turned to dust and the animals scampered away. The rabbit started to whine.  
"Whats wrong?" I asked it, puzzlement etching myself into my face.  
"Hello, Rukia."  
I froze. The air was torn from my , lungs and I couldn't breath.  
I spun around. It was Dark Rukia!


End file.
